Méditations existentielles
by chibi-eladiel
Summary: Faramir pense dans les jardins des maisons de guérisons...one shot inspiré par la version longue de ROTK


_Ces quelques lignes m'ont été inspirées par la fin de la scène des Maisons de guérison dans la version longue de ROTK, quand Eowyn, par la fenêtre de sa chambre, aperçoit Faramir qui se tient dans le jardin. J'ai donc eu l'idée d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait penser avant d'entrevoir Eowyn par sa fenêtre, et j'espère avoir été fidèle à l'esprit du personnage…_

_**Méditations existentielles**_

Faramir, désormais Intendant de Gondor, marchait dans les jardins des Maisons de Guérison. Pourtant, il n'avait pas encore repris les rênes du pouvoir, devant rester pour l'instant entre les mains des guérisseurs. Des moments de doute l'assaillaient car, au contraire de son frère aîné Boromir, la seule personne hormis sa mère qui lui ait témoigné de l'affection, il n'avait pas été préparé à succéder à son père, et n'avait pas reçu de celui-ci l'enseignement donné ordinairement par l'Intendant en place à son successeur.

Sa guérison serait encore longue, aussi bien au sens physique qu'au sens moral. A travers sa chemise de toile légèrement ouverte on voyait les bandages soigneusement posés par les guérisseurs sur sa poitrine transpercée par une flèche, mais sa blessure ne le faisait presque plus souffrir, seules ses blessures internes le faisaient. La perte de son frère aîné était trop récente, et très douloureuse, car c'était la seule personne qui, après la mort de sa mère, lui avait démontré de l'affection. Il n'avait que cinq ans, et se souvenait encore très bien d'elle, si tendre, si douce…pauvre Finduilas !

Depuis, son père n'était que haine envers lui, et ne manquait pas une occasion de lui montrer son dédain. Boromir le protégeait souvent, mais, depuis qu'il était mort, il était seul, exposé au dédain de son père, quoi qu'il fît pour remonter dans son estime cela ne suffisait jamais. Depuis son enfance, il avait toujours aimé lire, et avait littéralement dévoré tous les livres de la bibliothèque du palais qui traitaient des anciens mythes et de l'histoire ancienne, principalement celle de Nùmenor, qu'il préférait. Gandalf l'avait encouragé dans cette voie, l'enseignant même parfois, mais Denethor avait vu d'un mauvais œil tout cela, croyant avec suspicion que son fils cadet était détourné de son devoir par les paroles du magicien. Quand Boromir était parti pour Rivendell, Faramir avait dû faire de son mieux pour égaler ses exploits guerriers, faire double travail…

Son regard bleu-gris se perdit à l'horizon alors qu'il soupirait imperceptiblement. On lui avait dit la veille, avec beaucoup de ménagements, que son père était mort, sans lui donner de détails, mais quelques bribes de souvenirs flous, fiévreux, lui donnaient l'impression que c'était de façon dramatique, et qu'il avait été présent. A cette évocation, il frissonna…

Il restait à présent le seul descendant de la maison des Intendants d'Anarion, de la maison de Mardil Voronwë (le fidèle) qui assuma le pouvoir si longtemps…tout avait commencé dramatiquement autrefois, par la noyade du dernier roi de Gondor, et tout se terminait dramatiquement, dans cette bataille sans merci où le futur de la Terre du Milieu serait ou s'engloutirait à jamais dans le néant.

Voici quelques jours que les capitaines de l'armée de l'Ouest étaient partis pour la Porte Noire, menés par celui à qui il devait sa guérison et sa vie, et sa tâche, à présent, allait être de tout faire pour qu'il trouve le royaume en ordre à son arrivée…le temps des Intendants était terminé, le dernier allait rendre sa baguette d'argent au roi et être relevé de sa fonction.

Il ne lui restait à présent qu'à attendre, attendre d'être suffisamment rétabli pour travailler, mais l'inaction commençait à lui peser. Il avait l'impression d'être inutile alors que d'autres se battaient et donnaient leur vie dans cette bataille à l'échelle manichéiste. Pourtant, il aurait suivi son roi malgré ses blessures, si celui-ci n'avait insisté pour qu'il reste encore aux mains des guérisseurs, et il avait obéi. Tant qu'il était dans les Maisons de Guérison il ne pourrait travailler, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était penser, et déambuler dans ce jardin dont il connaissait déjà toutes les circonvolutions par cœur.

Pourtant, nulle trace de son maelström intérieur ne transparaissait sur son visage pâle. Nul en le voyant n'aurait pu se rendre compte qu'il était l'Intendant de la cité, le détenteur de l'autorité. Qui aurait pu se douter que cet homme jeune – il n'avait que trente-six ans – au physique harmonieux qui dénotait en lui le sang de Nùmenor, portait sur ses épaules le destin du royaume de Gondor, tout comme ses ancêtres l'avaient fait ? Chacun d'eux avait eu à cœur de maintenir le royaume, tout en défendant ses frontières du mieux possible, en attendant le retour du roi. Et c'était lui, Faramir, l'héritier le plus improbable de cette lignée, qui allait voir arriver ce que tous ces hommes avaient espéré si longtemps…

Que n'eût-il pas désiré apprendre davantage, devenir un érudit, mais son père l'en avait toujours empêché, il fallait combattre, toujours, dès son plus jeune âge, devenir un guerrier. Finalement cela lui avait plu de commander les Rangers d'Ithilien, dans cette région qu'il adorait il avait pu enfin être lui-même, loin de l'influence paternelle destructrice, et laisser libre cours à son propre libre-arbitre.

Et pourtant, même cette période presque heureuse de sa vie prenait fin à présent. Qu'allait-il devenir maintenant ? Avec un peu de chance il garderait son commandement…il se voyait bien continuer d'habiter Henneth Annûn au milieu de ses Rangers, cela lui convenait à merveille comme vie. Le roi le lui permettrait sans doute…

Il se souvint alors du moment où il avait ouvert les yeux : le visage bienveillant d'un homme aux cheveux sombres était penché sur lui, et il avait su d'instinct qu'il était son maître, son roi. Dans ses yeux bleus se trouvaient tant de bonté et de noblesse qu'il n'avait eu aucun doute. Son visage était à la fois marqué par les ans mais également jeune et noble, car le sang pur de Nùmenor coulait en lui. A cet instant, il avait su qu'il avait devant lui le roi légitime, l'homme attendu depuis des siècles par ses ancêtres, et celui qui l'avait retiré de l'abîme d'ombre où il s'enfonçait depuis des jours. L'un des premiers ordres qu'il lui avait donnés était de guérir et d'être prêt pour son retour. Il avait donc respecté les ordres de son seigneur du mieux possible, malgré l'incertitude de la situation, mais il devait faire beaucoup d'efforts pour penser de façon positive. Pourtant, il s'y efforçait, parce qu'il voulait éviter de sombrer dans l'abîme de sa solitude…

Le vent froid fit bouger les mèches châtain clair de l'Intendant, et il frissonna. Le soleil avait disparu derrière les nuages, et, bien que l'on fût au printemps, le froid était encore présent. Pourtant, ce froid lui pénétrait jusqu'aux os, comme s'il atteignait en même temps son cœur et son corps…

Soudainement, il ressentit comme une ombre qui s'insinuait dans son cœur, et respira plus fort, se sentant vaciller. Il s'avança pour s'appuyer sur un pilier, et c'est alors qu'il la vit. Elle se tenait à l'encoignure de sa fenêtre, ses cheveux d'or reflétant la lumière et ses yeux gris si beaux, si tristes…

Le froid qui l'avait envahi s'en alla immédiatement, et une douce chaleur envahit son cœur alors qu'il la regardait un moment…

A cet instant, il eut l'intuition qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul…

**_FIN_**


End file.
